Snow
by Cherry7
Summary: Hatsune Miku had not seen snow for a long time but will one boy change that?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Miku or SeeWoo._

**Snow**

10 years. Throughout those 10 years young Hatsune Miku had never seen snow in person. Sure, there were programs and TV shows that showed the white substance but she had never been close enough to touch one. What would it feel like to be able to make snow angels and have a snowball fight for the first time in 10 years.

In the place where she lived all the weather was considered perfect by tourists. Warm, sunny, and most of all snow free. To the teal hair girl though, it was torture.

Miku had grown up in a small village far away from where she currently lived, winter was her favorite season because sometimes it would snow and she and her sister Gumi would go outside and play. Laughing, running, playing and just be being happy. They would never get bored, that is, until Gumi came down with an illness that would soon take her life away.

So they moved away.

Miku was only 9 at the time while Gumi was 7, 8 when she died. Since then, her father never let her play in the snow, the memories of his child who was once alive haunting him every time he saw the cold object.

Now 19, Miku stayed at home taking care of her father. Her mother long gone. All she had left was him. High school was a dull experience, not having friends and spending all her time in the library reading books.

Walking towards the market she tugged at her oversized sweater and gave a slight smile. She was entered the store and went about her business, buying leeks, bread and some rice. She felt selfish because the leeks were for her and money was low but she couldn't help it, leeks were the only thing that would be her salvation in her life. She paid for her items and walked out the door, she looked at the spare change she had and counted. Three dollars and twenty five cents. Maybe she could buy some sweets for her father, this would be enough for at least a slice of cake in the cheap bakery across the street. It wouldn't be perfect but it would be something right?

She carefully crossed the streets and entered the small bakery. Rows and rows of small pastries were lined up on the display. One caught her attention though, it was a plain chocolate cake but for some reason it looked like the most delicious thing in the world to Miku. It wasn't heavy on the decorations like the others, it was plain and simple. She ordered a slice of the cake and paid for it walking off with it to show her father.

Suddenly, something hard and warm bumped into her and she fell down on her butt from the impact. Looking up her eyes met two blue ones. She then realized she had bumped into a person not a thing.

"I'm so sorry! Are you OK? You're not hurt are you?" The voice was soft, like velvet but had a rich deepness to it. Miku looked up again and noticed it was a boy talking to her. He was very handsome, blonde shaggy hair, warm blue eyes and smooth pale skin. He looked like he stepped out of a magazine. His clothes were neat and by the looks of it, very expensive. She blushed a bit embarrassed by her clumsiness and quickly stood up and bowed.

"No, I should be apologizing, I bumped into you." She replied.

The boy looked at her and smiled, it wasn't like the fake ones she gave out in high school, it was warm and sincere.

"My name is SeeWoo, may I ask for yours?" He said with the smile never once fading away.

"I'm Miku..." SeeWoo smiled and then frowned when something seemed to catch his eye. Following them she found the source to be the slice of cake she had bought earlier, now on the floor, dirt lightly coating it and some ants were already on it. She bit her lip. That cake was supposed to be the one thing that would bring a smile to her father's face.

"I am so sorry about the cake! I'll buy you a new one! Any flavor! The price doesn't matter!" He bargained. She shook her head and fixed the rest of her belongings.

"There is no need for that. It wasn't really important to me anyways..." She lied but she could tell he wasn't going to take no as an answer.

"How about I carry your bags then? Will that make it up?" Pointing at the bag filled with groceries he offered a smile and moved closer to take it.

"W-wait! You don't have to do that!" She panicked but it was too late, SeeWoo was already walking away with the bang in hand when he stopped and looked at her direction.

"Which way is your house?" She could have face palmed and she did when they got lost on their way there.

That is how the two entered each others lives.

**-4 years later-**

"Yah! Miku! Hurry up! If we don't hurry we'll get there late and everything will be too dark!" SeeWoo whined.

"Can you please tell me where we are going? You've been giggling non-stop since you told me we would be going out and it's getting annoying! I at least deserve the right to know where we are heading." Miku replied kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Yes, the two were now a happy couple. Ever since their meeting, SeeWoo would not stop following Miku around like a lost puppy, and one day he got the courage to ask her out.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it? " He smirked and kissed her forehead slowly leading her towards his car.

After what seemed to be endless hours on the road and SeeWoo's constant giggling, Miku was relieved to see the car stop in front of a building.

"Where are we?" She asked and he just replied by placing his index finger on his lips and winking an eye at her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the building.

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the one thing she swore she would never see again. Snow.

"How did you? Why is there?" She was cut off by her boyfriends lips on hers again.

"It isn't real but I figured it would be the next best thing to it. I remembered how you told me you hadn't been in the snow since your sister's death and I wanted to do something special for you but I feel like it isn't special enough..." Her eyes widened when he got down on one knee. "So if you let me, I will take you to the snowiest place in the world in the future as your husband..." He took out a box and opened it revealing a small gold ring inside it. "So, Hatsune Miku, will you marry-" He was cut off by his girlfriend's lips pressing against his. "Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

SeeWoo smiled and spun her around, the fake snow falling softly around them which would soon turn into real snow.

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you guys liked it! I know it's rushed but I really wanted to upload something to show that i'm still alive :D So enjoy! **


End file.
